The number of television channels (programs) has dramatically increased during the last decade. In addition, various technologies such as high definition television require larger amounts of bandwidth.
In order to provide many programs to multiple user devices various techniques such as statistical multiplexing and various compression schemes (such as but not limited to the MPEG compression standards) were developed. These techniques can improve the bandwidth utilization of existing infrastructure. Nevertheless, even when these techniques are implemented the number of programs that can be provided to users is relatively limited.
The following patents and patent applications, all being incorporated herein by reference, illustrate some prior art methods and devices for providing multiple programs to users: U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,670 of Tweedy et al., titled “Method and system for distributing subscriber services using wireless bidirectional broadband loops”; U.S. patent application publication serial number 2005/0033342 of Rosetti et al., titled “Technique for providing a virtual digital video recorder service through a communication network”; U.S. patent application serial number 2005/0120377 of Carlucci et al., titled “Technique for effectively providing various entertainment services thorough a communication network”; PCT patent application WO2005/008419 of Compton el al., titled “Distributed and scalable architecture for on demand session and resource management”; PCT patent application publication number WO2005/022796 of Krause et al., titled “Advanced, adaptive video multiplexing system”; PCT patent application publication number WO2005/022892 of Krause et al., titled “Video multiplexer system providing low-latency VCR-like effects and program changes” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,552 of Goode “network bandwidth optimization by dynamic channel allocation”.
There is a need to provide efficient methods and devices for providing programs to multiple users and for receiving programs by users.